Love isn't a fairy tale
by xojezxo
Summary: A Troyella story. When Troy does something terrible to Gabriella, how will they ever get over it?
1. Chapter 1

"Thwack, thwack, thwack." Gabriella Montez hit her pencil off of her desk. It wasn't her fault that she couldn't pay attention. They were learning about Greece in history class, and that included the city of _Troy_. Every time Mr. Lunar said that name she hit her pencil off the desk even harder.

"Gabs, you ok?" asked her best friend, Sharpay Evans. They had once been enemies, but after Sharpay got over Troy, they became best friends.

"I can't stand hearing his name!" she said in a whisper-scream.

"Calm down, the periods almost over. Just try to get through it."

"Whatever."

Sharpay brushed off the rudeness. She had come to expect it from Gabriella. She didn't blame her, but wished she would be a little more considerate. "So, what's up?"

"GIRLS!" Mr. Lunar bellowed. "Stop with the chit-chat!"

"Sorry" both girls echoed.

The bell rang, and Gabriella left history with less knowledge than she had come in with. She walked over to her locked and threw her books in as quickly as she could. She could never stay at her locker long, because she shared it with that dirt bag, aka Troy Bolton. Back when they were going out, she had thought it would be fun to share a locker, but now it was terrible.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him coming over. Kicking into turbo mode, she slammed the locker shut and started to walk away.

"Gabriella, when are you going to forgive me?" Troy stopped her.

"Move." Gabriella fumed.

"Gabriella, please! I'm so sorry, it was stupid and I regret it."

"What you did is UNFORGIVIBLE, Troy. You broke my heart."

"I'm so sorry, please I love you!"

"Save it, I don't want to be late for English." She walked off. Tory was left standing there, defeated.

_Gabriella's POV-_

There was no way she could concentrate. All these emotions were flooding her thoughts. She couldn't even talk openly about it, because she had only told Sharpay. Nobody knew how he had hurt her. Nobody knew how he had lied. Nobody knew how he had stabbed her in the back. Nobody knew-

"MISS MONTEZ!" Darbus screeched for what must have been the eightieth time.

"Huh?" Gabriella replied dreamily. Laughter erupted from the classroom.

"Miss Montez if you cannot pay attention in my class then you shouldn't bother coming at all! OUT!" she yelled.

Gabriella picked up her books, shrugged, and left.

"Go to the principal!" Darbus called after her.

Gabriella walked into the well lit room and sat down without noticing who was next to her. When she finally did, it was no other than Troy Bolton.

* * *

What did Troy do? What will happen in the principal's office? Sorry it's so short! I didn't want to write too much then find out everybody hated it! Chapter 2 should be coming out later today or tomorrow. Reviews are welcomed (: 

-Jez


	2. Chapter 2

"Why are _you _here?" Gabriella seethed.

"Meeting with a couple basketball scholarships. Dad's idea." Troy said modestly.

"Oh! Fun!" Gabriella faked enthusiasm.

Troy looked hurt, then stared at his feet. After a long silence he finally broke the tension, "You know, I really miss you."

"Tough." she said coldly. It was hard, but she couldn't let him get the best of her.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what else to say to you."

"Nothing, say nothing! I don't want to talk to you, see you, hear you, know you, remember you, or know you exist! You hurt me troy! You made me cry so much I thought I would kill myself. You ruined my trust in you, and my love for you. You're a dirty, rotten, liar."

"I wish I could take it back, I'm so sorry."

"Well here's the thing," she leaned into his ear, "YOU CAN'T TAKE IT BACK" she screamed"

"Oww!"

She almost giggled at him. No, I hate him, she reminded herself. "Shut up."

"Baby, I-" the principal cut him off.

"MONTEZ. MY OFFICE."

She picked up her books and followed the fat man into the room. Not looking back once. If she did, she would have seen a tear trickle down Troy's chiseled face.

_2 hours later_

_Gabriella's POV_

"So you have after school for a week! Gay beyond reason!" said Sharpay Evans.

"It could have much worse." Added Taylor, her other friend.

"ALL I DID WAS ZONE OUT!" Gabriella defended herself.

"Still, it was DARBUS…" Sharpay concluded.

"And get this," Gabriella began, "I went to the office and guess who was there? Mr. Troy Bolton. Ugh."

"Why do you hate him so much?" asked Taylor. Gabriella hadn't told her the terrible thing he did.

"Ok, you wanna know?"

"YES!"

"Gabs, are you sure you can tell her, I mean, I will if you want..." Sharpay offered.

"No, I can do it."

"JUST TELL ME!" Taylor shrieked.

"Well, it all began when I went to his house…

* * *

Hey everyone, sorry this is sooooo short. I promise to hurry up chapter 3. And yes, you'll find out what Troy did (:

(: Jez


	3. Chapter 3

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! The telephone interrupted the silence.

"I'll get it!" Gabriella called, eager to get away from drama.

"NO!" yelled Taylor, "I want to hear this!" she walked over to the ringing phone, answered, then slammed it back down without saying hello. "Now TELL ME!"

"Okay, here's what happened.."

_Flashback_

_Gabriella unlocked Troy's front door. He had given her a key earlier that month for their anniversary. She tiptoed over to his room and threw open the door._

_"Troy! I came over to surprise you. I know you're sick, but-" she stopped. Before her lay Troy and Claire, his ex-girlfriend/next door neighbor, laying in his bed together._

_Once Troy saw her in the doorway, he screamed, "GABRIELLA. Wh-What are you doing here? I told you I was sick!"_

_" Why, Troy? How could you do this to me?" Gabriella cried._

_"Gabs, It's not what it looks like!" Troy stammered._

_"Troy Bolton I never, EVER want to see your face again!" and with that she left._

_End Flashback_

"Oh, my, god!" Taylor shrieked.

"You CANNOT tell a SOUL!" Gabriella warned.

"I won't!"

"NO WAY!" shouted an unknown voice, followed by a loud click.

"OHMYGOD!" Gabriella, Sharpay, and Taylor all screamed at once.

"Taylor, are you sure you hung up the phone?" Gabriella cried.

Taylor walked over to the phone, it read: **Call Ended;** **4 minutes 21 seconds.**

"THEY HEARD THE WHOLE THING?!?!" Gabriella sobbed.

"OMG! YES!" Taylor cried too, "I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry?!?!? My life is OVER!"

* * *

Who heard Gabriella's secret? Will they tell the world? Sorry it's short, but I didn't wanna keep you waiting. Reviews are great (: 


End file.
